amores, dolores y sake
by gwynyber
Summary: conjunto de oneshot.! sexta entrega.! ... despues de una tarde lluviosa, un chico de konoha decide salirse de las costumbres establecidas, pero ¿quien es el para ir en contra del comportamiento humano?
1. 3 en punto !

**Disclaimer**: conjunto de one-shot escritos por mi.! ojala les guste, mis opiniones al final ;)

**Pareja: **mas bien es una situacion graciosa... solo muy levemente una que otra xD

**Palabra: **3 en punto.. (raro? si mucho, pero mas rara fue quien me lo dijo xD)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Los fuegos artificiales volaban por el cielo, era el festival de primavera que se celebra una vez al año en konoha.  
En el centro del parque la música sonaba sin cesar, la gente bailaba, algunos comían, conversaban en fin pasaban un buen rato.

Entre esa gente estaba Sasuke, quien se encontraba mirando al cielo con atención, tenia un vaso de sake en una mano y llevaba un sonrisa en los labios.  
" ¿en que momento los fuegos artificiales se convirtieron en animales danzantes?" "demonios ya e bebido demasiado ¿dónde estará ese dobe?"  
bajo su mirada pero antes que pudiera inspeccionar el lugar un grito desvió su atención.

-¡SASUKE!- Naruto corría hacia el con una expresión de terror en su rostro.

-¡naruto! ¿Que..que a pasado?!- le pregunto una vez que el rubio se colgó de su camisa y lo zarandeaba violentamente.

-¡Sasuke! Prométeme que luego que te diga esto no mataras a nadie-

-¿pero de que...

-¡PROMETELO!- Sasuke trato de descifrar lo que el oji-azul trataba de decirle, pero naruto aun seguía zarandeándolo con fuerza y no podía enfocar su cara...

-¡Esta bien dobe¡pero déjame!- se soltó del rubio mientras se alisaba la camisa y naruto le quitaba el vaso de la mano.

-¡oye ese es mi...- pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que naruto se lo había tomado de un trago y le entregaba el vaso vació. –de nada...

-si, si ahora- naruto agarro a Sasuke por lo hombros y lo miro seriamente- ahora quiero que mires a las 3 en punto, y me digas que opinas de eso..!recuerda que prometiste no matar a nadie!.- Sasuke estaba apunto de dar vuelta la cabeza pero naruto le dio un golpe.- ¡sabes lo que es disimular baka! ¡disimular! ¡disimula!

-ya ya si capte! Ahora cállate y déjame mirar- el pelinegro se soltó una vez mas de rubio, y miro hacia su izquierda, sin disimulo alguno ¬¬.  
Algo apartado de la gente vio como Neji y Tenten hablaban a susurros muy juntos y acaramelados.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y se dirigió hacia el oji-azul- ¡y eso por que narices debería importarme!?

Naruto lo miro sorprendido- ¿pero...has mirado donde te dije?

-claro que si- le respondió el ojinegro volviendo a mirar a la pareja que ahora se besaban con ternura.

-Baka! No me refería a ellos.!- le grito el rubio luego de comprobar hacia donde miraba el moreno.

-Dobe! Pero si esas son las 3 en punto.!

-no tonto esas son las 9 en punto.!

-claro que no Dobe ¡¿cuanto has bebido?!

-¡no mucho menos que tu tarado!

-¿!Se puede saber cual es tu problema estupido!?

-¡Tu baka! Deberías agradecerme- termino naruto con voz resentida mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¿A ti? ¿Y por que deberia?

-¡por que si hubieras visto a las 3 en punto como te dije hubieras visto como Sai quería ligarse a Sakura, pero ya es demasiado tarde por que ya se la ligo, y se están besandooo! quien es el dobe ahora dobe ... ¬¬

-¿!QUE?!- efectivamente a su derecha estaba Sai y Sakura teniendo una disputa sobre quien ahogaba primero al otro. Sasuke con una expresion asesina en el rostro no tardo un segundo en dirigirse al la pareja.

-hum...baka incumplidor de promesas ¬¬ - susurro el rubio mientras veía como Sasuke lanzaba a Sai al otro lado del parque "ni siquiera una gracias será ingrato" .Tomo un nuevo vaso de sake a una mesera que pasaba ofreciendo y le dio un sorbo mientras a su izquierda veía como Neji y Tenten seguían besándose acarameladamente "hum..."

-¡HEY LEE¡ ¿quieres ver algo interesante?...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Nota de Gwyny,!: **jkajka me diverti escribiendo esto... vaya que Naruto puede llegar a ser fastidioso..o chismoso? xD vaaaamos!? quiero retos (carita de pena) jeje

espero sigan leyendo mis otros trabajoss.!! y no olviden dejarme **reviews** bueno? bueno? jeje zlds.!


	2. esclava sasusaku

**Disclaimer:** bueno ningun personaje es mio ¬¬ lo aclaro al comienzo nada mas.. comentarios mios al final 8D ojala les guste.!

**pareja.: **Sasusaku

**palabra:**esclava.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hacia 2 meses ya... 2 meses que se encontraban por las noches. En un comienzo para ella también era un juego. De echo el mas delicioso de los juegos...le encantaba estar con el, le encantaba que el la tocase. El la hacia sentir cosas que nadie era capas de hacerla sentir y estaba segura que a el le pasaba lo mismo. Por su manera que tenia de gemir su nombre...

¡dios! Esa era el cielo.

Pero las cosas para ella habían cambiado. ya no podía seguir haciéndolo, se estaba haciendo daño. Pero siempre había sido sumisa frente el... el no se lo tomaría bien.. pero tenia que hacerlo.. ¿cuando? No lo sabia... tal vez dejaría que pasara una ultima vez¡tal vez el la correspondiese! Habían momentos en que detectaba cierta ternura por parte de el, como cuando una vez todo terminado la dejaba descansar en su pecho mientras el acariciaba sus cabellos o tal vez la forma en que la miraba cuando ambos llegaban al éxtasis o la forma de sonreírle cuando ella llegaba a su casa. Eran tantos detalles, aunque a veces llegaba a creer que todo eso era invento de su imaginación.

-¡Sakura!- había estado tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se percato que alguien la llamaba, levanto la vista y ahí estaba él, mirándola con esos impasibles ojos negros que tanto adoraba.

-Sasuke... lo siento yo...

-No te preocupes. Solo te llamaba para decirte que te espero en mi casa hoy, a las 8 en punto- lo dijo sin ninguna emoción.. ni en los ojos, ni en la voz. Ella no pudo evitar una punzada de dolor en su pecho ¿cómo podía estar enamorada tal pedazo de hielo¿pero quien se creía que era? Ahí frente ella exigiéndole cosas. ¡al diablo la ultima vez! no iba a permitir que la tratase así...nunca mas

-¡joder Sasuke¡que no soy tu maldita esclava!- le grito con furia antes que el pelinegro desapareciera por la calle.

El chico se giro hacia ella, mirándola con ojos ligeramente abiertos de asombro...¿qué es lo que le había dicho¿Sakura se estaba negando?

-lo que has oído. No hables como si fueras mi puto dueño- dijo la peli-rosa suavemente pero con una frialdad mortal. No espero alguna reacción por parte de el, siguió su rumbo. Pero al pasar por su lado, Sasuke la agarro del brazo acercándose a ella para susurrarle.

-lo siento Sakura... sabes que no soy bueno para esto- la oji-verde vio como el moreno la miraba con arrepentimiento y hablaba con voz mas suave- déjame empezar de nuevo. Sakura...¿quisieras venir a cenar hoy a mi casa?

La peli-rosa sonrió de tener a aquel témpano de hielo sonrojado frente a ella y lo rodeo con sus brazos- ¡Claro que si Sasuke-kun¿te parece bien a las 8?

Al parecer no todo era un invento de su imaginación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Notas de Gwyny x): **jojo.! que les parecio? disfrute escribiendolo me parecio tan tierno el final xD... bueno se supone que esto es una recoleccion de drabbles echos por mi. de echo este lo escribi hace siglos.. pero nunca pense en publicarlos...pero un dia mi primo estaba registrando mi pc ¬¬ y bueno gracias a el esto esta aqui... xD

si si lo se se que los drabbles deben tener una cantidad especifica de palabras.. pero para mi con que resulte corto esta bien xD lo cambiare y hare one-shot si mejor asi ..

bueno tengo un par de relatos mas para publicar.. pero si fueran tan buena onda. lind tierns (osea apiadense) de dejarme un **review** aprovechen de dejarme algun reto... pareja y palabra si? si? quiero saber su opinion .

gracias por leer me hacen felizz.!! y no lo olviden acepto cualquier tipo de reto-.. hasta los mas retorcidos xD


	3. Genio, NejiTen

**Disclaimer: **bueno acabo de cambiar la palabra.. ahora es genio xD si soi tramposa y que xD pero bueno..NAruto no es mio bla bla bla todos saben no?

**pareja: **NejiTen

**palabra: **Genio

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOo

Si el era un genio.. un genio si.. un genio realmente estúpido ¡diablos!  
¿es que acaso no tenia ojos¿no se daba cuenta que ella lo QUERIA?  
Si, si, lo quería demasiado... pero el era un maldito ciego.

¿cuántas indirectas ya no le había mandado? Y el como si nada...!Pero es que acaso debía pegarse un cartel que dijera "amo a Neji". Si quizá así el reaccionase.

-¡Hola Tenten!- exclamo una voz conocida por ella, demasiado conocida, levanto la vista y frente a ella se encontraba Neji, con un helado en cada mano y una expresión amable en su rostro.

-Neji!...pero que haces aquí?- le pregunto las castaña mientras el oji-gris se sentaba a su lado.

-bueno...es verano, tenia calor, vine al parque, te vi y me apeteció compartir un helado contigo...¿te gusta la vainilla cierto?- le pregunto mientras le tendía un helado. Ni siquiera debería preguntarlo..El sabia a la perfección los gustos de ella, hasta el mas mínimo detalle después de todo se conocían hace años... para el ella era una excelente amiga.. error la mejor amiga que alguien podía tener... para ella el era el chico del cual había estado ilusionada desde siempre...dios vaya enredo.

- Gracias Neji...acertaste..como siempre- dijo suavemente la chica mientras recibía el helado con desanimo y evitaba mirarlo. El pelinegro la observo por unos momentos... Tenten estaba rara...apenas si había sonreído cuando le entrego el helado..cosa rara ya que la ultima vez que le había comprado algo ella saltaba de felicidad... además ¡apenas si lo probaba! Si confirmado, algo le pasaba ¡era de vainilla por dios! Además no le gustaba verla seria... no, el quería ver esa sonrisa tan característica de ella.

-mmm...Tenten?- la llamo cuidadosamente.

-hm..?- "bien...por lo menos se que me escucha" pensó el oji-gris..- Te sucede algo malo? Estas rara...

"gran observación genio" la castaña soltó un suspiro mientras fijaba su mirada en algún punto delante de ella. – Neji...¿Cuándo es mi cumpleaños?...

El chico la miro confundido. ¿cuándo era su cumpleaños? Claro que lo sabia pero que rayos tenia que ver su cumpleaños en todo esto..-¿Pero que tiene que...

-Solo responde...¿cuándo es mi cumpleaños?- repitió la chica aun sin mirarlo.

El chico aun la miraba confundido pero aun así contesto- el 9 de marzo..ahora..

-¿cuál es mi color favorito?

-El marrón...pero...

-¿cuál es mi época preferida?

-la primavera...-contesto el chico con resignación.

-¿mi sabor favorito?

-la vainilla... – siguieron así por un rato, donde Tenten le lanzaba pregunta tras pregunta a un confundido Neji que contestaba a todas y cada una de ellas. Pero llego un momento en el cual Neji se canso de no saber que era lo que pretendía la chica a su lado con tanto interrogatorio además que ni lo miraba mientras hablaba.

-Tenten ¿quieres decirme a donde quieres llegar con todo esto?- reclamo el pelinegro, la castaña por fin se digno a mirar esos profundo ojos grises que la miraban con curiosidad.

-una ultima pregunta Neji...¿qué es lo que mas me gusta en todo el mundo?

-...- el ojigris dudo¿Qué es lo que mas le gustaba¿entrenar¿reír¿bailar? Si todo eso le gustaba...pero que era lo que mas le gustaba. Neji se rasco la nuca tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta..dios es que le gustaba tantas cosas...

la chica lo miraba sin perderse detalle alguno mientras sonreía de lado.."hay Neji...lo sabia"

-mmm... ¿ser... feliz?

La castaña cerro sus ojos con cansancio, dios y ese era el genio que tanto defendía. Se cruzo de brazos con indignación..y es que ¿se podía ser tan...aagh.

Neji ahora la miraba con precaución, se había enfadado..¿por no responder bien la ultima? Vamos si era una entre miles...

-em... ¿me equivoque?- se atrevió a decir el ojigris mientras sentía como la ira de la castaña crecía a su lado. La chica le dirigió una mirada gélida, el se estremeció un poco.

-Dime Neji..¿cuan genio hay que ser... – susurro con dureza mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia el, hasta estar a centímetros de su cara, el se sentía nervioso...de echo tenerla tan cerca había echo aparecer tintes carmesí en sus mejillas.- ...para saber que es lo que mas me gusta?

-mmm... pues...- eso fue suficiente para los nervios de la castaña, ese tonto. Bueno si el no se daba cuenta por sus propios medios ella tendría que hacérselo entender.

La chica acorto el espacio que había entre ellos juntando sus labios contra los suyos. En un beso posesivo, casi demandante. El ojigris estaba aturdido, "pero que?!" pero no tardo en corresponder tal efusivo beso por parte de la castaña. No había tiempo para pensar, en ese momento le bastaba con sentir y lo que sentía le gustaba enormemente pero la chica termino el beso casi tan rápido como lo comenzó.

-bien.. ¿cuan genio hay que ser Neji?- repitió la chica dirigiéndole una mirada insinuante.

-no como yo claro esta- respondió el chico con una sonrisa mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y volvía a besarla, esta vez con ternura.

¿Quién dijo que genio no era sinónimo de estúpido?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Nota de Gwyny.!: **malo lo se uu pero igual tenia ganas de publicarlo por el simple echo de que Tenten siempreeee repite hasta el cansancio que Neji es un genio xD me parecio no se tierno? ... mmm. nose igual no quede conforme... ¿que dicen ustedes? vamos entregenme alguna opinion si..? si? los **reviews** son como una inyecion de insentivo xD como sea..gracias por leer..zlds.!


	4. promesa,  NejiHina

**Disclaimer: **Ningun personaje es miooo solo esta pequeña historia** aviso.!** que tiene actitudes consideradas incesto, asi que si no les gusta abstenganse...es solo por siacaso.. :) pero bueno.. ojala les guste!

**Pareja.!: **NejiHina

**Palabra: **promesa

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La oscura noche embriagaba el ambiente y sus cuerpos solo estaban cubiertos por la tenue luz de luna que entraba por la ventana.  
Ellos se deseaban, se necesitaban...y lo expresaban con cada caricia.. cada susurro.. cada mirada... cada gemido...

Pero ella paro... siempre paraba en algún momento...

-Para.. por favor..esto no esta bien...

respiraba agitadamente mientras el disminuía sus caricias para verla directamente a los ojos.. perla con perla... nácar con nácar..dios adoraba esos ojos... los de ella reflejaban ternura e inocencia, los de el pasión y lujuria. Lo que tenían en común era que ambos irradiaban amor.. amor del mas puro y del mas pasional... no, el no podía parar... ella no podía pedirle eso..era...seria una cruel tortura...

-de verdad quieres que pare?- le susurro mientras dibujaba un rastro de besos por su cuello haciendo que a cada beso ella soltara un pequeño gemido.- de verdad quieres acabar con esto?

-Neji-kun...- suspiro mientras acariciaba la fuerte espalda de aquel chico con tanta desesperación que dejo un rastro marcado por sus uñas- promete que... prométeme que nunca dejaras que esto acabe...

-claro que te lo prometo... siempre estaré a tu lado, digan lo que digan...- se acerco a su oído y luego de besarlo y con un voz apenas audible, susurro- por que te amo Hinata-chan...y eso nunca acabara...

En el fondo no sabían si acabaría o no..pero en realidad no les importaba... estaban juntos y eso era lo que importaba..después de todo eran esos momentos en los cuales podían expresarse todo el amor que no podían expresar durante el día... la noche era su amiga y la luna era su aliada... solo con ellos podían cumplir esa promesa.. la promesa de que esto nunca acabaría...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Nota de Gwyny:** aaaa'w en realidad este apesta a azucar barato.. jeje pero es tierno ¿que les parece a ustedes? es algo cortito.. bueno muuuy cortito...pero ya vendra algo mas, n.n.!

Muchas tantas gracias por sus review's!!! son tan importante para mi.. !! no dejen de mandarlos... que son una inyeccion de incentividad n.n! .. recuerden que pueden dejarme sus **retos**.!! cualquier idea!!... algo.!! jeje..

jaj respondiendo al review de conchito.. bueno yo tenia entendido que los drabbles tenian una cantidad exacta de palabras.. es decir 100, o 500 o dependiendo... pero bueno yo no tengo en cuenta eso.. ni siquiera se si es verdad.. asi que en realidad no importa mucho xD..

un besotte a todos lo que leyeron.. pasate otra vez dale? ;D zlds.!


	5. pastel, naruhina

**Disclaimer:** Ola.!! bueno ojala les guste!! me e demorado algo en vovler a subir, es que e estado algo bloqueda... pero ya que... ojala les guste! disfrutenlo.! ;D

**pareja!:** Naru/hina.!

**palabra!: **pastel

* * *

Por primera vez en su vida, ella estaba harta.  
Si, harta pero de quien nunca siquiera le había encontrado algún defecto.  
Es que el era tan testarudo.! No le hacia caso en nada.!!  
Por que diablos había aceptado a ayudarle.!

Pues esta claro, ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de el, no podía decirle que no a su contagiosa sonrisa y ojos alegres. El era adorable, además siempre cuando estaba frente el se le iban las palabras, no podía pensar con claridad y se le iba la sangre a la cabeza.

Pero no esta vez. O no, claro que no. Esta vez tenia ganas de matarlo.!!!  
Nunca debía haber aceptado.!! Nunca.!!

Pero quien iba a pensar que hacer un pastel iba a resultar tan desastroso.,,,

La casa era un desastre, Todo era un desastre.! Ella le decía algo y el hacia otra cosa, ella decía que vainilla y el decía que chocolate. Ella le dijo solo 4 huevos y el le puso 6!!!  
Y eso no es nada..no... el oji-azul no hallo nada mejor que revolver la mezcla ¡!!con su rasengan!!!

Resultado, las paredes, los muebles, ellos ,Todo! Quedo manchado con harina y huevos...

Aunque después de alguna que otra intimidación, habían logrado meter el condenado pastel al horno... no había sido fácil pero lo lograron, auque la felicidad del oji-azul fue bastante recatada, apenas si dio un grito de satisfacción, ya que luego que usara su ultimo rasengan para mezclar los huevos, Hinata había accionado su byakugan y eso mezclado con su ropa manchadas de huevo y su cara de harina, wow... de verdad había dado miedo... mucho mas que Neji cuando quería intimidar incluso mas que sakura cuando se ponía a romper paredes!!

-mmm dime hinata...¿cuánto tardara el pastel?- dijo el rubio con cautela sentándose sobre un taburete, mirándola de reojo, como un niño arrepentido justo después de hacer alguna travesura.

La peli-azul lo miro con dureza, cosa que el rubio percato y se encogió en su asiento. Ella se enterneció aun tenia ganas de ahorcarlo... pero el seguía siendo Naruto, y ella seguía queriéndolo. después de todo ella siempre había sabido que el era un... bueno un... ee como sea...el siempre había sido así.

-no mucho... pero ahí que estar revisándolo, sonara la alarma - le respondió con mas suavidad que la mirada antes dirigida, cosa que alivio al rubio y lo animo para seguir hablando.

-de seguro quedara bueno... es decir mucho mejor ya que volviste a hacer la mezcla! Si hubiéramos usado la mía de seguro hubiéramos terminado intoxicados – rió el rubio afablemente, colocando sus manos tras su cabeza. La chica Hyuugavolvió a mirarlo, esta vez con interés (disimulada obviamente) claro que el suyo quedaría mejor, la mezcla de el era basura pura.! Pero de eso el nunca se enteraría, no por ella por lo menos..

-no... de seguro no hubiera quedado... quedado tan mal...- dijo tratando de encontrar palabras no tan fuertes para decirlo el rió mas fuerte y ella no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa, el siempre la hacia sonreír

-oye...naruto-kun te.. te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo la peli-azul mirando hacia el piso y jugando con sus dedos.

-he? Claro que si hinata dime- la incito el rubio de la forma mas entusiasta que pudo.

-por que?... para que has hecho este pastel? Que yo sepa nadie esta de cumpleaños... o me equivoco?- levanto la vista para mirarlo pero el la desvió hacia el suelo mientras se rascaba un mejilla.

-bueno... es que yo... me entraron unas ganas tremendas de comer pastel... y bueno tu justo pasabas por allí y se lo bien que cocinas y también lo mal que cocino yo, así que...

-Oh, ya veo- le corto la pequeña Hyuuga también bajando la mirada, después de todo no era gran cosa, no era por que el la había considerado para pasar un buen rato, solo, como siempre, no era por que el la quisiera. El Uzumaki noto como la chica frente a el cambiaba de expresión, si, se había dado cuenta! Luego de verla pasar de: no poder hablarle a querer matarlo en dos segundos, digamos que había aprendido a leer las expresiones de la chica ojos perlados, y no era para menos, después de todo a el le encantaban esos ojos, debía conocerlos.

-además..- el oji-azul alzo la voz para que ella lo mirase, mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas- quería... quería pasar un rato contigo...

-yo..yo...-balbuceaba la oji-perla- rinnnnnnnng!! (sonido de alarma barato ¬¬) –el pastel! - hinata se sobresalto y corrió hacia el horno agradeciendo a los dioses por intervenir en ese momento. Se agacho para abrir el horno. Dios ella era tonta... no podía llameársele de otra manera, por fin naruto se le insinuaba y ella salía corriendo!! Hinata..eres un caso... de verdad que si...

sin prestar atención a lo que hacia, al momento de volver a cerrar el horno puso la mano donde no debía así quemándose fuertemente la punta de un dedo, "si hinata, eres tonta.." se recrimino luego de soltar un quejido de dolor.

-hinata? Estas bien? Que sucedió?- dijo un preocupado naruto llegando rápidamente a su lado luego de escuchar su quejido.

-no..no es nada solo es una...

-déjame ver- la interrumpió el rubio sin escucharla tomando su mano y acercándola hacia su rostro. Si podía verlo, la punta de sus dedo índice estaba enrojecido¿cómo debía curarlo? Talvez poniéndolo bajo agua o tal vez... una idea repentina cruzo por su mente, esto seria bueno.- hum...no parece ser grave aun así...

la oji-perla se estremeció cuando el rubio se llevo lentamente el adolorido dedo de la chica hacia su boca. Una sensación cálida la envolvió junto a un cosquilleo que se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Naruto... naruto estaba besando su dedo!! Podía sentir su lengua acariciando su dedo!!! Dios si no paraba, si naruto no paraba ahora... no, no quería que parara, era demasiado agradable como para pedirle que parase. Aun así el rubio paro sacando suavemente el dedo de su boca para volverlo a observar.

-creo que ahora esta mejor..¿cómo te sientes?- le dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. La peli-azul no podía hablar...eso había sido el momento mas excitante de toda su vida. Ella quería... ¡quería mas ahora!

Sin decir nada se abalanzo sobre el rubio atrayéndolo hacia ella en un pasional beso. el oji-azul abrió sus ojos con asombro, ella.. ella era hinata? Si ella era hinata!!! Dios.. le gustaba esta hinata... fue lo único que logro pensar antes de devolver tal efusivo beso.

Después de todo había valido la pena hacer un pastel tan desastroso.

* * *

**N.A** :lalal.! les a gustado? ojala que si.. a mi no me convenció el final pero bueno... aun asi me a gustado..¿que opinan? hum... nadie me a dejado retos por aqui ¬¬... miren que ahora tengo tiempo que estoy de vacaciones xD.. pero ia que.. zlds a los que leen.! que es lo que mas me importa.! se cuidan! 


	6. un dia lluvioso

**Disclaimer: ** hace mil años que no actualizaba nada... de echo me habia resignado a volver hacerlo... pero Taran.!! aqui salio algo... nada muy merecedor para una historia anexa asi que la agrego como one.shot en esta coleccion. ojala les guste.. al final haré mi comentario sobre la historia...

**pareja:** ninguna... son refleciones de un muy ingenuo chico de konoha

**palabra: **apesar de que no estaba planificado.. -- lluvia

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

Los senderos del bosque, impregnados de la humedad que deja un tarde de lluvia, se encontraban tranquilos y desiertos. Los arboles cubiertos de roció, brillaban al entrar en contacto con los pequeños rayos de sol que rebeldes se asomaban entre las nubes.

Era una fría tarde de otoño y aun así entre esos desolados senderos, caminaba a paso lento, un chico de porcelana piel y ojos azabaches.

Era extraño el efecto que podía tener una tarde de lluvia sobre las personas, al encontrase encerrados dentro de su hogar podían actuar de varias maneras, los que vivían en familia podían pasar un rato juntos tomando un buen te y contando anécdotas pasadas, los que vivían en pareja aprovechaban su enclaustramiento para acurrucarse el uno contra el otro, disfrutando de la mutua compañía, pero para los que vivían solos, en los días lluviosos podían comportarse de varias maneras, como la idea de pasar una tarde tranquila, bebiendo algo caliente o leyendo un libro, a otros les venía la nostalgia y melancolía, que, posicionados frente a algún ventanal miraban como las miles gotas de lluvia golpeaban el vidrio y junto con el hipnotizante sonido que esto producía se sumergían en sus distintos pesares. Pero para otras personas, como a él, los días lluviosos lo hacían confundirse.

No le gustaba quedarse en su casa, eso lo ahogaba, y menos sumergirse en sus pesares, ya que ¡no sabía cuáles eran sus pesares! una vez intento pensar en eso, lo único que se le vino a la mente fue su hermano, y no le gusto, no le gusto nada ¿Por qué la gente prefería quedarse en sus casas recordando cosas dolorosas en vez de salir y arriesgarse a mojarse un poco? Es cierto podían coger un resfriado, pero era mejor eso a pasarse el día recordando cosas tristes. Realmente el no entendía el comportamiento humano, no lo entendía nada.

Se sentó en un tronco seco bajo un gran árbol preparándose para dibujar. A el no le afectaban los días lluviosos, de hecho le molestaban, no había gente en las calles y las tiendas cerraban, lo que le prohibía hacer lo que más le gustaba, recoger nuevos libros para luego probarlos con la gente que conocía por el dia.

Levanto la vista de su dibujo un poco desconcertado, ya sabía por qué no les gustaban los días con lluvia, cuando esto sucedía la gente se encerraba en sus casas; a él no le gustaba estar en su casa, ya que no le gustaba pensar en cosas tristes, por eso salía, a buscar gente con la cual distraerse pero ¡no había nadie!

Frunció el ceño mientras ladeaba un poco su cabeza, tal como un niño al percatarse de algo que no entendía pero sabía era desagradable.

Entonces por eso no le gustaban los días con lluvia… lo hacían sentirse solo.

Bajo nuevamente su mirada a su dibujo en blanco, mientras sentía que algo le pesaba en el pecho, el estaba solo…

Una gotita de lluvia cayó sobre el blanco papel frente el, provocando una mancha levemente más oscura que el resto del papel. El la miro con atención…maldita lluvia, nunca imagino que aquella gotita frente él lo hiciera sentirse tan…

¡Un momento! se dijo a sí mismo, ¿sentirse tan..? ¿el había dicho sentires tan…? ¿el había sentido? Claro que si ¡el había tenido un momento nostálgico y melancólico!

Estaba emocionado luego de caer en cuenta esa opresión en su pecho desapareció, de repente se sintió mucho más liviano. ¡Esto debía contárselo a alguien! ¡Había sentido! Y es más, ahora tenía algo que hacer en días lluviosos, claro que no era algo agradable que hacer, sentirse solo no tenía nada de divertido, pero ¿Qué importaba? ¡Ahora no tendría que salir a las calles y coger un resfriado! Oh no, ahora podría quedarse en casa lamentándose por el mismo como lo hacían todos los demás, después de todo, eran ellos quienes lo miraban raro cuando salía en días lluviosos pero ahora estarían felices que el se quedara en casa teniendo pensamientos melancólicos.

Eso no tenía sentido, se dijo para si, pero ¿Quién diablos era el para cuestionar el comportamiento humano?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Nota de Gwyny: **jojojojo es algoo humm... raro? xD siii lo es... en realidad a mi me gusto.. resulto todo lo **ironico **que queria que resultase.! no ofenderse la gente que hace estas cosas en dias lluviosos xD y las que no hacen nada de esto bien por ustedes.! pero el fin de esta historia era resaltar un aspecto curioso del comportamiento humano P

bueno es mas qe obvio de quien hablo en la historia no? xD por que elegi a Sai? por que yo me lo imagino asi, un chico ingenuo sobre los sentimientos humanos y mucho mas sobre el comportamientos que ellos tienen, de echo me lo imagino como un niño pequeño en este ambito. D

ojala les halla gustado.! me gustaria saber sus opiniones... es uno de esos trabajos de los cuales siempre se tiene algo que decir P bueno o malo no se lo guarden.! D espero poder volver a escribir algunone-shot de alguna pareja pero mi tiempo es muy limitado...

esperando volver a tener contacto con ustedes, me despido... **Gwyny ;)**


End file.
